Une danse Monsieur Potter ?
by AudeSnape
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre, lors de la soirée de remise des médailles, Harry est seul. Enfin non, pas vraiment. Severus est là et le soutient, même au moment embarrassant de l'ouverture du bal. (SNARRY !)


_Résumé : Lors de la soirée de remise des médailles, Harry est seul. Enfin non, pas vraiment. Severus est là et le soutient, même au moment embarrassant de l'ouverture du bal._

 _Rating : T  
_

 _Catégorie : Romance_

 _Disclamer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling. Seule l'idée de cette fic est à moi._

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve encore cette semaine avec un nouveau Snarry. Mais cette fois, je l'ai écrit seule ;)**

 **Merci à Espilon Snape et Pauu_Aya pour avoir relu et corrigé mon texte !**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Une danse Monsieur Potter ?**

\- C'est une mascarade !

\- Harry calme-toi ! Nous ne sommes peut-être pas invités, mais dans tous les cas, tu n'y seras pas seul.

Hermione tenait son carton d'invitation loin de son ami pour lui éviter de faire une bêtise et de le déchirer. Harry fulminait de rage car la cérémonie des remises de médailles se faisait sans ses amis. Le ministre avait décidé de faire trois cérémonies différentes avec les trois héros dans chacune d'elle. Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes, ce qu'on voulait, c'était les séparer pour mieux les manipuler et eux devaient prouver qu'il n'allait pas réussir.

Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes et savaient parfaitement qu'ils étaient séparés afin d'être plus facilement manipulés. Ce serait à eux, de prouver qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas faire.

\- Je ne vous aurai pas à mes côtés !

\- Le professeur Rogue sera là...

Harry se tourna vers Ron et regarda son expression. Ce dernier semblait un peu perdu. Depuis que ses deux amis connaissaient son attirance envers le professeur, ils ne lui avaient rien dit, fait aucun commentaire. En gros, ils avaient accepté.

\- Il sera auprès de toi Harry. On lui a demandé et il a accepté, continua le rouquin. Tu seras la cible principale du ministre, pour te manipuler et faire de toi son pantin. Donc Severus t'aidera.

Harry regarda Hermione qui lui tendait maintenant son carton d'invitation. Il essaya de ne pas paraître chamboulé mais le léger tremblement de sa main, lorsqu'il attrapa le carton, ne trompa personne.

* * *

 _"Monsieur Potter,_

 _Retrouvez-moi ce soir à 18h55 exactement, devant les grilles du château pour partir à la réception où nous sommes conviés._

 _Severus Rogue"_

Harry attendait dans le froid. Il était arrivé en avance pour être sûr de ne pas commettre d'impair auprès de l'homme. Il savait très bien que son ancien professeur était indifférent à sa personne mais il voulait lui faire bonne impression au moins.

Après la guerre, Harry était allé le voir, en lui demandant de cesser de le détester pour ce que son père et ses amis lui avaient fait subir étant plus jeune. C'est à ce moment là qu'il lui avait sorti ce mot : indifférent. " _Je ne vous déteste pas monsieur Potter, je suis indifférent à votre personne._ " Les mots avaient fait mal et en fin de compte, Harry aurait préféré qu'il le déteste. Même si c'était un sentiment négatif, il aurait au moins éprouvé quelque chose à son égard.

\- Monsieur Potter, nous pouvons partir ? demanda une voix grave.

Harry se retourna et vit Severus, avec ses éternelles robes noires. Apparemment, même en soirée ministérielle, il n'allait pas se prendre la tête à changer son habitude. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme qui aimait beaucoup ce côté sombre de Rogue.

Ce dernier tendit sa main. Harry posa la sienne dessus et aussitôt, le plus âgé les fit transplaner.

* * *

\- Je le hais !

Harry fulminait et buvait coupe après coupe pour se calmer. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il entendait le ministre dire à tout le monde que le ministère avait aidé dans la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Foutaises !

Heureusement, Severus arriva très vite pour lui enlever le liquide doré qu'il s'apprêtait à boire.

\- Monsieur Potter, j'ai promis à vos amis que je serai à vos côtés ce soir et je ne veux pas tenir compagnie à une personne trop saoule pour différencier le ministre d'un gnome. Même si je vous accorde le fait que même sobre, cela peut être compliqué.

\- Je l'aurais plutôt comparé à un Murlap de par ses dents et ses tentacules mais bon...

Harry allait essayer de récupérer une coupe lorsqu'il se stoppa. Severus ricanait. Sa remarque, somme toute anodine, le faisait rire.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ou du ministre ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive mais charmé par ce son.

\- Aucunement de vous Harry. Venez, allons à table pour manger.

 _Harry. Harry_. Il l'avait appelé _Harry_. Voilà, sa soirée était merveilleuse. Cela pouvait lui suffire pour les deux prochaines années.

Severus le guida vers leur table et s'installa auprès de lui.

\- Vous auriez peut-être dû me laisser boire, je serai sûrement moins détestable avec un peu plus d'alcool dans le sang.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : Je ne vous déteste pas.

Harry renifla et détourna son regard de l'homme.

\- Ah oui, je vous suis indifférent, c'est bien cela ? demanda-t-il avec une colère non dissimulée.

Severus, qui était en train de boire, se stoppa.

\- Je pensais pourtant que cela serait mieux pour vous que ça soit ainsi, non ?

\- Si vous le dites.

A partir de là, Harry se tut, ne répondant que par monosyllabes à son ancien professeur. Ce dernier commençait à être agacé de son comportement mais il n'en montra rien. Cette soirée n'était agréable pour personne et si le jeune homme avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un... et bien Severus acceptait qu'il les passe sur lui.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, fit le ministre avec un sonorus. Que la musique commence et... que notre sauveur ouvre la danse.

Dès lors qu'il avait vu le "gnome" monter sur l'estrade, Harry avait senti que sa soirée allait empirer. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et hésita entre hurler ou partir. Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait craquer, une voix grave retentit tout près de son oreille, provoquant chez lui des frissons et, malgré lui, une légère excitation.

\- Voudriez-vous ouvrir le bal avec moi monsieur Potter ? demanda Severus, proche de son oreille, sa main posée sur son avant-bras.

-Ou-Oui, bégaya Harry en prenant la main que l'homme lui tendait.

Tous deux se levèrent sous les yeux surpris, et parfois horrifiés, des personnes de l'assemblée. Les filles présentes s'étaient imaginées pouvoir, peut-être, danser avec l'homme et chacune avait eu l'espoir d'être celle qu'il choisirait pour la première danse mais leurs espérances tombérent à l'eau.

Severus guida le jeune homme vers le centre de la pièce, se mit face à lui et les positionna pour danser. Il s'approcha encore un peu de l'homme et chuchota dans son oreille :

\- Laissez-vous guider.

La musique retentit et le professeur bougea dans le rythme. Harry ne réfléchissait même pas à ses pas, il ne faisait que regarder l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il avait été en colère dans la soirée pour les propos que Severus avait eus, mais être là, être dans ses bras, lui faisait tout oublier. Il l'admirait ; son visage, ses yeux qui le transperçaient, ce nez crochu qu'il ne trouvait pas si laid, ses cheveux qui de près n'étaient pas du tout gras, cette mâchoire si masculine et ses lèvres... Il regardait, depuis maintenant quelques secondes, ses lèvres avec l'envie folle de poser les siennes dessus.

Harry secoua la tête pour faire partir ses idées si tentantes et replongea son regard dans celui onyx.

\- Merci.

Severus leva un sourcil et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Merci de m'avoir soutenu ce soir, d'avoir été auprès de moi. Merci pour tout, même pour ces dernières années. Je ne vous ai jamais remercié d'avoir été là pour moi durant tout ce temps.

\- Même si j'ai été exécrable pendant vos années scolaires ?

Harry rigola et hocha la tête.

\- Surtout pour avoir été exécrable durant ces années-là. Parce que vous étiez la seule personne a me voir comme le fils de James, comme Harry Potter et surtout vous étiez le seul à ne pas me voir comme le Survivant ou l'Elu.

\- Et vos amis ?

Harry baissa les yeux et regarda leurs pieds qui bougeaient mécaniquement.

\- Ils se sont d'abord approchés de moi parce que j'étais le célèbre Harry Potter vous savez... maintenant je suis juste Harry mais il a fallu du temps.

\- Je vous ai moi-même dit que vous étiez "Le célèbre Harry Potter".

\- Mais ce n'était pas pour me monter sur un piédestal, c'était plutôt pour m'en faire descendre.

Severus lui fit un sourire et murmura :

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, je suis content de savoir que je vous ai fait garder les pieds sur terre.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, ils se regardèrent aussi longtemps que la chanson dura sous les regards jaloux et incompréhensifs des personnes alentours. Quiconque les ayant regardés danser penserait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux deux. Etait-ce le regard transi d'admiration de Harry envers son ancien professeur, ou encore la main de ce dernier posée dans le bas du dos du jeune homme et qui le tenait contre lui de manière possessive. Et ce n'était pas le cliché du photographe qui démentirait tout cela. Sur la photo animée, ils dansaient si calmement qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient dans leur bulle et peut-être qu'en effet, c'était le cas.

Lorsque le morceau s'arrêta, les deux hommes se stoppèrent mais sans se lâcher. Plusieurs filles s'approchèrent, les obligeant à s'écarter l'un de l'autre, pour demander à Harry s'il acceptait de danser avec elles.

Il déclina leurs propositions élégamment puis alla se rasseoir à sa table, Severus à sa suite.

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir écrasé les pieds monsieur Potter, dit Severus avec un sourire tout en s'asseyant.

\- Harry, s'il vous plait, je ne suis plus votre élève, appelez-moi Harry.

\- Très bien, _Harry_... fit-t-il de sa voix grave tout en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Et c'était une mauvaise idée car cette voix grave, en plus d'avoir pronconcé son prénom, fit rougir Harry de par les images peu avouables qui lui passaient dans l'esprit.

\- Vous... vous croyez qu'on peut rester jusqu'à quelle heure ? demanda-t-il pour essayer d'évacuer son malaise.

\- Je dirais que nous sommes ici depuis assez longtemps.

Severus eut un léger sourire et se leva de table. Harry le regarda et se redressa tout aussi rapidement. Tous deux partirent vers la sortie en ignorant les regards sur eux, surtout celui, noir, du ministre.

Tout au long de leur chemin vers le hall du ministère, ils restèrent silencieux puis, lorsque les cheminées furent visibles, ils s'arrêtèrent.

\- Je vous dis peut-être "au revoir" ici. Je vais vous laisser rentrer à square Grimmaurd seul, Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda l'homme s'éloigner. Le professeur allait entrer dans la cheminée lorsque son ancien élève l'interpella :

\- Severus ! cria-t-il en courant vers lui.

\- Harry ?

Ce dernier se mit devant lui et lui tendit la main.

\- Merci pour cette soirée Severus. Et passez quand vous voulez chez moi, même si c'est juste pour discuter.

L'homme attrapa la main et la secoua légèrement.

\- Avec plaisir.

Délicatement, Severus lâcha sa main et entra dans la cheminée. Il le regarda une dernière fois et avant de disparaître pour de bon, il lui dit avec un léger sourire :

\- Au fait Harry, je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation d'utiliser mon prénom.

Harry regarda les flammes emporter l'homme avec un sourire. Il savait bien que cela ne l'embêtait pas, sinon il l'aurait su directement. Puis, les yeux fermés, il porta la main qui l'avait touché près de son cœur. Il était persuadé que cette légère caresse qu'il avait senti n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Ce fut le cœur léger et avec un grand sourire qu'il entra dans la cheminée et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans le salon et vit Harry, songeur, accoudé à la fenêtre.

\- Encore en train de penser à cette soirée ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

Harry soupira et se tourna vers son amie.

\- Cela fait un mois mais je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Il m'a rendu accro à lui...

Hermione fit un grand sourire et s'avança vers son ami en tournant une lettre dans sa main.

-Alors peut-être seras-tu content de savoir qu'une lettre vient d'arriver de la part d'un certain Severus Rogue.

Harry sauta sur Hermione et attrapa le papier. La jeune femme rigola en voyant l'empressement de son ami. Ce dernier arracha presque le sceau de cire pour pouvoir lire les mots de son ancien professeur.

 _"Harry,_

 _Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé avec les journaux mais j'aimerais tout de même vous voir. Juste pour discuter, comme vous me l'avez proposé il y a de cela un mois. De plus, j'ai une missive à vous donner de la part de notre nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall._

 _A bientôt j'espère,_

 _Severus"_

Harry avait maintenant un grand sourire. Il se tourna vers son amie et cria presque :

\- Il veut me voir ! Malgré les journaux !

Depuis leur apparition à la remise des médailles, la photo d'eux deux dansant calmement, presque tendrement, avait fait le tour de tous les journaux possibles et imaginables du monde sorcier. Harry avait hurlé en voyant les titres.

"Harry Potter en couple avec un ancien Mangemort", "Harry Potter et Severus Rogue : Un Mangemort toujours en action ?", "Harry Potter manipulé ?".

En gros, des tas et des tas d'inepties et malgré les protestations de ses amis, il n'avait rien démenti. C'était sa vie privée et il ne voulait pas que les journaux s'en mêlent. Par contre, chaque maison de presse ayant suggéré que Severus était un mangemort avait reçu une belle beuglante qui menaçait de tout faire brûler s'ils ne présentaient pas leurs excuses à son ancien professeur. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que l'homme les ait reçues.

Et après sa colère contre les journalistes, il n'avait pas pu se retenir, il avait arraché la photo du journal. Il la regardait de temps et temps et il l'utilisait comme marque-page. Quelques sorts dessus pour éviter l'altération de la photo et le tour était joué.

Harry se rappelait encore aujourd'hui de ce qu'avait dit les journaux et ne savait pas pourquoi l'homme s'excusait mais il courut dans son bureau pour prendre une plume et un parchemin afin d'écrire une courte réponse.

 _"Severus,_

 _Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous pouvez passer quand vous voulez. Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte._

 _A très vite,_

 _Harry"_

Il venait à peine de finir d'écrire que son amie revenait avec le volatile qui avait amené la missive. Celui-ci attendait sa réponse. Harry s'approcha, accrocha le papier et regarda son amie l'amener à la fenêtre.

Hermione vit l'oiseau s'envoler et se tourna vers son ami. Son sourire était radieux et elle en était heureuse, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si joyeux depuis la guerre, que depuis qu'il avait revu Severus. Avant, il était souvent maussade, dans ses pensées, à ruminer. Mais depuis la remise des médailles, il avait en permanence ce sourire sur les lèvres et pour ça elle devait remercier son ancien professeur.

* * *

Ce ne fut que le lendemain après-midi que Harry put enfin entendre quelqu'un taper à la porte. Depuis qu'il avait eu sa missive, il avait été anxieux et avait attendu avec impatience de voir l'homme arriver. Hermione avait même cru craquer car le jeune homme n'avait eu de cesse de faire les cents pas ou de tout retourner dans les salles, prétendant que c'était du rangement.

Alors, quand Hermione ouvrit la porte à son professeur et le remercia d'être venu, Harry qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, se stoppa. Il était enfin là.

Il savait bien qu'il virait totalement Poufsouffle en sa présence mais il lui vouait une admiration et une confiance sans faille qui l'étonnait à chaque fois. Dès qu'il le voyait, il était toujours ébahi de se rendre compte que ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui ne changeait jamais. Cela semblait même grandir au fil du temps. Sa façon de penser était très mièvre mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

\- Bonjour Severus, dit-il avec un léger sourire tout en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonjour Harry, répondit celui-ci avec un léger signe de tête.

Hermione avait de gros yeux et les voyait tous les deux se regarder, oubliant sa présence. En effet, cette soirée, juste une soirée, les avait bien changés. Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire mais en les entendant s'appeler par leur prénom et d'une façon amicale... elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que leur relation avait évolué.

\- Allez dans le salon, je vous apporte du thé, s'exclama la jeune fille en montrant la pièce à côté.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et se retrouvèrent donc en tête à tête dans le salon.

Severus s'installa sur un fauteuil et regarda le maître des lieux.

\- Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser. Les journaux ont dit toutes sortes de choses et j'ai préféré me taire je l'avoue. Je n'ai rien démenti pour éviter qu'on essaie de s'immiscer encore plus dans nos histoires respectives.

\- Severus Rogue qui s'excuse ?

\- Cela n'arrivera sûrement plus, alors souvenez-vous en bien.

Harry rit un grand coup. La phrase de Severus avait été dite avec un grand sourire de sa part et cela les amusait tous les deux.

\- En tout cas, sachez que ces excuses sont inutiles car moi-même je n'ai rien fait… Peut-être juste quelques menaces déguisées.

\- Pas très Gryffondor, monsieur Potter.

\- C'est parce que j'aurais eu ma place à Serpentard.

Severus semblait clairement amusé par leur discussion et Harry était aux anges. Le sourire de ce dernier lui faisait tellement plaisir, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête.

* * *

Hermione avait apporté le thé et était repartie aussitôt, voyant que les deux hommes s'entendaient très bien. Pendant presque une heure, ils avaient conversé amicalement et aucun ne semblait vouloir stopper ce moment. Malgré tout, Severus dut parler du sujet pour lequel il était venu, il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le tendit au jeune homme.

\- Je suis venu pour ceci également.

Harry attrapa le parchemin, l'ouvrit et le lut à mi-voix :

\- "Monsieur Harry Potter, j'ai eu l'honneur d'apprendre que vous souhaitiez occuper le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Ce poste se retrouvant vacant cette année, je peux donc répondre favorablement à votre demande. J'attends une réponse rapide pour pouvoir prendre mes prédispositions. En espérant de vos nouvelles, je vous souhaite Monsieur Potter de bonnes fins de vacances. Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard."

Il y eut un grand silence que personne n'osa rompre. L'un pour réfléchir, l'autre pour le laisser faire. Harry regardait le bout de papier entre ses mains et laissait ses pensées divaguer. Minerva lui offrait un poste, à lui, à Poudlard. Il n'avait parlé de ça à personne à part ses amis et elle était au courant. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur de savoir que la femme l'acceptait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir d'être auprès de l'homme, ici présent, toute l'année.

\- Un poste ? murmura Harry en levant les yeux vers son ancien professeur. Comment a-t-elle su ?

Severus sembla pendant quelques secondes mal à l'aise avant de se reprendre et de répondre :

\- Votre amie, Miss Granger, en venant me voir pour me demander de vous soutenir lors de la soirée ministérielle, m'a fait comprendre que votre souhait était d'être professeur plutôt qu'auror. Poudlard rouvrant ses portes à la rentrée, Minerva m'a fait savoir qu'elle cherchait un nouveau professeur et j'ai pensé à vous.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et s'empressa vers l'homme pour le prendre dans ses bras, ne remarquant même pas les yeux étonnés s'ouvrir en grand.

Le Gryffondor dut sentir la réticence de ce dernier et comprit qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la chance de sentir les bras du Serpentard autour de lui. Alors il s'éloigna et regarda son professeur qui avait les mains agrippées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

\- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter par la joie, dit Harry avec un sourire de façade pour cacher le trouble qui l'habitait.

\- Et bien essayez de vous contrôler monsieur Potter.

Le jeune homme se referma pendant quelques secondes, essayant d'éviter de montrer qu'il était blessé par son manque de réponse. De toute façon, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il ne pourrait jamais lui appartenir et inversement. Même s'il aurait tout donné pour ne serait-ce, qu'une nuit en sa compagnie, une qu'il pourrait graver dans sa mémoire.

Harry soupira, il était fatigué de devenir aussi niais en sa présence et ne savait pas ce que cela allait donner lorsqu'il serait présent tout le temps près de lui.

\- Et vous Severus ? Vous allez tenir avec un Gryffondor impétueux à vos côtés ?

\- Ma foi, je n'aurais pas à me plaindre car je ne reprends pas mon poste de Professeur.

La nouvelle tomba, comme une tonne de sombrals sur la tête de Harry.

Il partait. Il ne serait plus là.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! cria subitement Harry totalement effrayé de le voir s'en aller.

Il allait enfin être à Poudlard comme son égal, il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas quand cet homme était la seule personne à le rendre mieux.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! continua-t-il en élevant la voix.

\- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer votre colère ? demanda Severus d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle ferait trembler n'importe qui.

Mais Harry était tellement en colère qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler et qu'il ne comprit pas la menace dans le timbre de sa voix.

\- Vous avez pas le droit de me laisser ! Il est hors de question que vous partiez, vous m'entendez ?

Severus se leva, le toisa de toute sa hauteur et c'est là, que Harry le vit : ce regard noir qu'il avait subi pendant des années. Alors sans même s'en rendre compte, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il n'y pouvait rien, il redevenait un enfant qui perdait son seul repère sauf qu'il aimait ce repère.

\- A quoi vous jouez petit insolent ? Je ne vous appartiens pas ! dit Severus d'une voix calme, trop calme.

Et ça arriva, sans que Severus ne comprenne la réelle raison. Les vitres explosèrent en mille morceaux, il se protégea bien vite le visage pour éviter les coupures mais tout ce qui arriva sur lui était de la poussière de silice.

Un long silence se fit et Severus regarda les vitres, totalement démunies de protection et laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il se tourna, s'attendant à voir Harry debout, à côté de lui mais la scène était tout autre. Ce dernier était au sol, évanoui, sûrement à cause de l'épuisement dû à l'utilisation de cette magie, et le visage écorché. Il allait s'agenouiller auprès de lui, lorsqu'une tornade de cheveux bruns bouclés arriva.

-Harry ! Harry tu m'entends ? cria Hermione en lançant sort sur sort.

Elle enleva tous les morceaux de verre dans la pièce et s'occupa de retirer ceux enfoncés dans la peau de son ami tout en soignant aussitôt les plaies qui saignaient. Severus la regardait faire, il ne comprenait plus rien et était totalement perdu. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se décider d'aider la jeune femme. Il commençait à se mettre à genoux également lorsqu'une voix lui parvint de la porte :

\- Veuillez partir professeur Rogue, vous avez fait bien assez de mal comme cela.

Ron le regardait et lui lançait un regard noir qui en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur Severus. Malgré tout, ce dernier hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Alors qu'il passait à côté du rouquin, il s'arrêta, se retourna vers le centre de la pièce, regarda Harry puis Ronald.

\- Vous pourrez me dire s'il va bien ?

\- Je le ferai, maintenant partez.

L'homme sombre accepta cette réponse et partit, encore chamboulé. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser le fils Weasley lui parlé comme ça mais il ne savait que penser des événements et avait été pris au dépourvu. Tout ce qu'il savait, était que Harry avait fait de la magie instinctive mais cette magie ne se produisait, adulte, que lorsque la personne se sentait en danger ou si sa magie était instable. Non, visiblement il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait et il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir quoi.

* * *

 _"Professeur Rogue,_

 _Comme convenu je vous tiens au courant de la santé de mon meilleur ami. Sachez qu'il compte pour moi et que je le protégerai quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne comprends pas toujours ses choix mais cela étant, il vous apprécie plus que de raison. C'est donc pour cela que j'ai accepté en fin de compte de vous écrire._

 _Cela fait trois jours mais sachez que toutes ses plaies sont refermées, il n'a aucune séquelles_ _physiques_ _de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais c'est tout autre chose pour le côté psychique et cela est de votre faute, seulement la vôtre._

 _Comme je l'ai écrit précédemment, je le protégerai. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il veut vous voir pour s'excuser, nous lui avons dit que vous ne vouliez plus venir. Je vous demande de respecter cela et de ne pas aller à l'encontre de nos décisions. C'est mieux ainsi. Il faut qu'il vous oublie et qu'il passe à autre chose._

 _Je sais que cette lettre va vous surprendre, surtout sur ce que je dis à propos d'Harry, de ses sentiments mais je pense qu'actuellement vous ne pourrez que le faire souffrir. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la seule chose qui le fasse sourire c'est vous. Mais vous avez aussi le pouvoir de le détruire._

 _Je vous demande donc de le respecter, il le mérite et de l'aider à vous oublier. Ses sentiments sont trop forts mais si vous êtes incapable de les lui retourner, restez loin de lui._

 _Bonne fin de journée,_

 _Ronald Weasley"_

Il l'avait lue et relue. Cette lettre totalement improbable. Il avait cru au départ à une farce du jeune homme, mais la jeune femme était venue le voir et lui avait demandé de respecter la lettre. Il lui avait alors demandé plus de détails et depuis quand cela durait.

En effet il avait vu son changement de comportement, mais avait cru juste à une maturité bienvenue. Hermione lui avait alors tout raconté, tout ce qu'elle savait en tout cas et il la croyait. Elle était sincère dans ses propos, il le sentait. Elle l'avait tout de même remercié de lui avoir redonné le sourire après cette soirée ministérielle et il lui avait avoué qu'il avait apprécié aussi. La compagnie de Harry avait été agréable quoique bizarre à certains moments mais il comprenait maintenant.

Depuis cela, il ne faisait que de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment Potter était tombé amoureux de lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que les personnes pensent à lui autrement qu'avec haine ou une certaine courtoisie. Malgré ses interrogations, Severus avait accédé à la demande des deux jeunes personnes : ne plus s'approcher.

Mais depuis ces deux longues semaines, depuis le moment où il avait reçu cette maudite lettre, depuis ce moment où il avait commencé à imaginer Harry autrement... et bien le problème était là. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était devenu de plus en plus attractif à ses yeux. Il s'était enfin avoué que sa soirée et son après-midi passées avec lui l'avaient rendu curieux du jeune homme. Mais sa curiosité avait maintenant évolué en obsession. Il s'était repassé en boucle ses souvenirs, chaque geste, chaque mot, chaque regard que Harry avait eu et n'avait eu d'autre choix que de voir, en effet, cette admiration, cette passion au fond qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Cela avait été si violent qu'il avait cru cela impossible. Puis en ressassant ses souvenirs, il avait commencé, lui aussi, à ressentir des choses.

Son incompréhension avait laissé place à des pensées obsédantes. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. A force de regarder encore et encore ses souvenirs dans la pensine, il avait envie de voir Harry, de toucher sa peau, ses cheveux. Il voulait respirer son odeur et la connaître par cœur, entendre le son de sa voix, de son rire et par dessus tout, il voulait l'embrasser.

Alors son incompréhension avait aussi laissé place à de la colère. Il ne voulait pas de tous ces sentiments, inconnus jusqu'alors et qu'il n'avait pas demandé. Il ne voulait pas de cette obsession ainsi que de son comportement si Poufsouffle et niais. Il se dégoûtait lui-même pour ressentir ça... Il se dégoûtait lui-même de ne pas accepter d'un quelconque bonheur dans sa vie, de ne pas accepter de changer un minimum pour quelqu'un.

Cela faisait donc deux longues semaines qu'il avait reçu cette lettre et elle avait changé sa vie subrepticement. Avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, Severus avait changé de point de vue et à son humble avis... il était foutu.

* * *

Severus était en train de ranger ses fioles propres dans sa réserve, toujours à penser à ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa vie lorsqu'il entendit _sa_ voix :

\- Je ne savais pas si j'allais vous revoir un jour...

Harry était à la porte de la réserve et le regardait avec un air blessé. Il vit Severus stopper tous ses mouvements pendant plusieurs secondes, puis les reprendre sans rien dire.

Severus ne devait rien dire, il se l'était promis ; ne plus approcher Harry Potter sous peine d'exploser.

\- Je ne savais pas que je vous étais si indifférent...

Le professeur serra les dents mais essaya de garder un visage impassible. Il voulait exploser, là, tout de suite mais c'était impossible. Il ne devait pas le faire, cela n'apporterait rien de bon.

\- Ma présence ne mérite même pas d'être remarquée c'est cela ?

Si, si elle le méritait mais il ne le pouvait pas... Intérieurement Severus s'excusait de se conduire comme cela mais il ne devait pas ouvrir la bouche.

\- Et je vous suis tellement indifférent que vous ne m'entendez même pas c'est cela ?

Severus se stoppa une nouvelle fois, il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible. Lui qui autrefois, était si imperméable aux sentiments, aux émotions, là il se sentait sur le point de rupture. Mais il ne put empêcher son petit sursaut lorsque Harry tapa de son poing contre le bois de la porte.

\- Regardez-moi et parlez-moi !

L'homme respira profondément et se tourna vers son ancien élève.

\- Encore une fois vous voulez que tout le monde vous obéisse monsieur Potter. C'est cela ?

Alors que les mots étaient sortis, Severus aurait aimer les ravaler immédiatement. La lueur de détresse dans les prunelles émeraudes était insoutenable pour lui. Alors, il posa la dernière fiole qu'il avait dans les mains et sortit de sa réserve en passant à côté de Harry. Il devait se reprendre, le blesser mais pas trop, juste assez pour qu'il s'éloigne.

\- Je vous suis totalement indifférent... c'est ce que vous m'aviez dit.

Il l'avait dit autrefois car il n'avait pas voulu avouer à qui que ce soit à l'époque qu'il l'appréciait. Il l'avait dit aussi parce qu'il avait espéré de tout cœur que cela était vrai.

Severus alla à son bureau et rangea les papiers qui y traînaient en espérant que le jeune homme allait céder mais il ne le fit pas :

\- Ecoutez... je ne vous dis pas que vous devez ressentir quelque chose parce que je suis Harry Potter-

\- Et je ne le ferai pas !

Severus ancra son regard dans le sien. Il y avait dans celui onyx, toute la détermination qui lui restait, tandis que celui émeraude était toujours blessé.

\- Juste le fait que je sois un être humain... cela devrait vous donner un minimum, juste un minimum de sentiments non ?

Severus ferma les yeux et serra les poings sur les feuilles qu'il tenait. Il le savait, il allait exploser, c'était inévitable.

Doucement, il rouvrit ses yeux et hurla :

\- Des sentiments ? Des sentiments ! Mais j'en ai plein à vous donner ! Monsieur demande, monsieur exige, mais vous ne savez pas les conséquences que cela peut avoir. En ce qui concerne les vôtres je sais quelles sont leur teneur à mon égard. Et je vous déteste de ressentir cela pour moi. Je n'ai jamais demandé cela et encore moins depuis que ça me hante chaque jour, chaque heure de ma putain d'existence ! Je vous hais de me faire ressentir des sentiments. Vous vouliez des sentiments ? Et bien vous les avez eus maintenant!

Harry s'était reculé tout au long de sa tirade jusqu'à arriver au mur le plus proche, puis il avait commencé à pleurer. Il s'en voulait d'être si faible à cet instant et peut-être que cela était dû à la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée en ce moment, ou le stress qu'il avait ressenti avant de venir mais il craquait. Il pleurait et n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. En même temps, cela lui fit du bien. Depuis la fin de la guerre il n'avait pleuré que très rarement, et là... Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers mois ressortait avec une force intense. Il ferma donc les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler.

Lorsque les premières perles salées avaient commencé à tomber, Severus s'en était voulu. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser mais inconsciemment, le jeune homme l'avait meurtri en lui offrant ses sentiments et il lui en voulait parce qu'il avait enfin compris qu'il aurait aimé les lui retourner aussi.

\- Je ne fais pas que vous détester... comprenez-moi Harry, j'ai peur de ce que je ressens.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui onyx qui semblait désespéré. Il avait peur de comprendre ce que Severus lui disait, il avait peur de pouvoir espérer quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Severus s'éloigna de son bureau pour s'approcher du jeune homme. Alors maintenant qu'il lui faisait face, il avait peur. L'homme, qui semblait si invincible et imperturbable pour les autres, avait peur. Doucement, il leva la main et osa faire ce qu'il s'était imaginé faire de nombreuses fois. Sa main glissa dans la tignasse brune et se promena parmi les cheveux désordonnés du jeune homme.

Ce dernier pleura encore plus ; il n'avait jamais cru qu'il pourrait un jour commencer à se rapprocher de l'homme qu'il aimait et maintenant, ses rêves devenaient réalité.

Severus voyant les perles salées couler de plus en plus, baissa sa main pour qu'elle arrive sur sa joue. Il caressa la peau humide et récupéra de ses doigts celles qui continuaient de couler.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ? répéta Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas... je n'ai jamais ressenti cela.

Severus préférait être sincère, c'était si intense qu'il ne savait comment interpréter tout cela.

\- Dites-moi... Le mois dernier... Pourquoi avez-vous été blessé, et pas moi, lorsque votre magie a explosé ?

Harry semblait gêné, car lui même avait eu du mal à comprendre. Puis, tout avait pris sens ; sa magie avait explosé car il s'était senti perdu. Au fond de lui, il avait senti qu'il allait perdre pied, qu'il serait en danger si Severus partait. Il était redevenu, pendant un instant, cet enfant sous l'escalier qui devait se taire et laisser les personnes décider de tout, sans se demander si cela lui irait. Alors oui, il était gêné, car il avait été égoïste sur le moment. Il avait juste penser à lui et pas à un seul moment de ce que voulait son ancien professeur.

\- Lorsque j'ai compris que j'avais perdu le contrôle de ma magie, la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, était que je ne voulais pas que vous soyez blessé.

Il s'en rappelait bien, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle, et lorsqu'il avait senti la magie émaner de lui, sa seule pensée avait été de protéger l'homme. Toute idée égoïste l'avait quitté pour l'amener à ne penser qu'à Severus.

\- Et vous ? Pourquoi vous ne vouliez plus me voir ?

Severus stoppa ses caresses sur ses joues et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Devait-il être sincère ou devait-il continuer à le protéger, encore ?

Mais il savait quel choix faire. Harry s'était mis en danger pour le protéger lui, il lui avait dit.

\- J'ai maintenant la preuve que c'est un fait : je suis la personne qui peut vous détruire ou tout au moins vous blesser...

Harry se tendit à ces mots, il avait peur de comprendre la tournure qu'allaient prendre les événements et il ne le voulait pas.

\- Non pas vous, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est un fait Harry, votre magie a explosé en ma présence et alors que vous étiez censé vous protéger... vous ne l'avez pas fait. Au final, ça n'aura été que quelques coupures, mais cela aurait pu être pire et je refuse d'être la personne qui vous fera cela. Pensez à vous, protégez-vous. Ne laissez personne devenir plus important que votre vie.

Severus avait dit cela tout en amenant le jeune homme par le bras vers le couloir. Ce dernier s'était refermé sur lui-même, il semblait amorphe et Severus ne devait qu'à son self-control de ne pas être revenu sur ses paroles.

Harry leva les yeux une dernière fois vers lui. L'onyx confronta une dernière fois l'émeraude avant que le professeur ne ferme sa porte qui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi lourde. Il posa sa tête sur le bois et ferma les yeux, restant ainsi pendant de longues minutes à essayer de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Mais lorsqu'au fond de lui, il sentit un vide se créer, lorsque son cœur se serra, lorsqu'il eut juste envie de hurler... Severus sut qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

* * *

Harry était dans la grande salle, en train de lire et relire le carton d'invitation. Le ministre les avait invités lui et ses amis à fêter les un an de la mort de Voldemort. Dans la Gazette, ils n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler ; disant que tous les héros seraient présents, tous ceux qui avaient eu un rôle décisif dans la chute du lord noir en tout cas.

Alors Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Severus en lisant ce carton. Il se demandait s'il serait là et surtout si lui-même serait capable de le regarder, lui parler. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu depuis la fois où il l'avait rejeté dans ses cachots, plusieurs mois de cela. Ainsi, il avait cessé d'espérer quoi que ce soit et essayait depuis de tourner la page. Sans succès.

\- Allez-vous vous rendre à cette cérémonie ? demanda Minerva qui était à ses côtés. Moi en tout cas je serai là.

\- Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de rencontrer des personnes que j'évite.

\- Qui donc ? Je pensais que vous vous étiez réconcilié avec vos amis.

\- C'est le cas.

Pendant de longs mois, il avait été en froid avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ces derniers lui avaient dit ce qu'ils avaient fait pour garder Severus éloigner de lui et Harry pensait que c'était en grande partie leur faute si son ancien professeur n'était pas là aujourd'hui... Mais Harry était revenu vers eux, comprenant qu'ils avaient fait ça pour lui, pour son bien. Mais même s'ils s'étaient réconciliés, le brun n'avait plus la même complicité avec eux.

\- Même si vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier, allez-y Harry. C'est une cérémonie importante et votre absence sera remarquée. Il vaut mieux subir cette soirée, qu'avoir les journalistes sur le dos pendant des semaines.

Harry soupira.

\- Vous avez raison.

Il le savait, s'était le seul choix à faire et malgré lui, il espéra que Severus serait là. Un espoir qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

* * *

Les trois amis étaient installés à une table qui semblait privative. Le ministre avait fait l'effort de ne pas les séparer. Un geste qu'aucun d'eux n'avait compris.

\- Cette soirée est vraiment barbante, s'exclama Ron qui avait la tête dans ses mains.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là. Ils avaient mangé, bu et parlé avec toutes les personnes présentes et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient à s'ennuyer ferme.

Harry se leva et annonça qu'il allait chercher de l'alcool pour s'amuser un peu plus.

Il essayait de le cacher, mais il était déçu. Il avait espéré jusqu'à la dernière minute que Severus viendrait. Il en avait transpiré, avait eu les mains moites et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Alors maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas là, il était morose, voulant juste partir pour retourner à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme trouva le bar et commença à boire coupe après coupe. Rigolant légèrement en se souvenant que son professeur l'avait arrêté. Cela avait été la première fois qu'il avait entendu son rire.

\- Tu cherches à te saouler Potty ? fit une voix amusée derrière lui.

Harry attrapa une coupe et se tourna vers son ancien ennemi.

\- La fouine, comment ça va ? Tu viens d'arriver ou il y a quelque chose dans ce champagne qui me donne des hallucinations ?

\- Je viens d'arriver mais en ce qui concerne le contenu de ton alcool je n'en sais rien. Par contre, tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire en effet, ça te gâcherait toute la fin de la soirée.

Drago avait un sourire mystérieux que Harry n'aimait pas du tout. Du style "Je sais quelque chose, j'ai trafiqué quelque chose et je ne te dirai rien.". Mais encore une fois, Harry ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool qui lui faisait voir le sourire en coin et les yeux emplis de malice. Alors, il haussa les épaules, se retourna et recommença à descendre les coupes.

\- Vous devriez peut-être arrêter de boire monsieur Potter.

Harry se stoppa dans son mouvement. Il allait pour boire une autre coupe lorsque _sa_ voix s'était fait entendre.

\- Ah oui, je suis pas venu seul au fait, continua Drago qui ricanait.

Ils avaient beau avoir enterré la hache de guerre, ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde. Et Harry sentait dans le ton de la voix de Drago qu'il était très fier de lui à ce moment là.

Il posa la coupe et se retourna vers Severus qui l'observait bizarrement. Les deux hommes se regardaient et une tension monta. Drago la sentit, haussa les épaules et partit. Si ces deux là allaient se disputer, il ne voulait pas être là.

\- C'est dingue, avec vous je ne peux jamais boire plus que de raison, dit Harry en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Parce qu'il faut être raisonnable et je l'ai toujours été plus que vous.

Harry comprenait ce que Severus voulait dire : qu'il ne savait pas s'arrêter de boire, comme il n'avait pas su s'arrêter de penser à lui. Ce dernier aura toujours été plus fort que lui.

\- C'est un fait. Moi j'ai toujours été impulsif. Vous me l'avez souvent reproché d'ailleurs. Je ne me pose pas la question pour savoir si ce que je fais est bien ou mal, je le fais parce que je ressens qu'il faut que je le fasse. Vous comprenez ?

\- Parlons-nous toujours d'alcool monsieur Potter ?

\- C'est vous même qui avez changé de sujet avec votre raison.

Harry ne se laissait pas démonter et Severus se permit un petit sourire, il devait avouer que le jeune homme en face de lui répondait bien. Malgré lui, il était content de retrouver le jeune homme et sa répartie était agréable à entendre.

Severus ouvrit la bouche dans l'optique de lui répondre mais avant qu'un seul son ne sorte, le ministre se fit entendre, annonçant que tout le monde pouvait danser.

Harry soupira. Cette fois-ci, le "gnome" ne l'obligeait pas à ouvrir le bal. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il tomba sur la main de Severus, tendu vers lui en signe d'invitation.

\- Danseriez-vous avec moi monsieur Potter ?

Malgré lui, le Gryffondor frissonna, il ne répondit rien mais posa sa main au creux de celle du professeur. Il se souvenait du corps qui l'avait tenu il y a presque un an de cela. Il se souvenait de ce moment qui avait semblé si magique à ses yeux. La photo d'eux deux dansant se trouvait toujours dans un de ses livres et que Merlin ait pitié de lui, mais il la regardait souvent, essayant de se souvenir de l'homme à ce moment-là. Car lors de leur danse, Harry avait eu comme l'impression qu'il lui appartenait et inversement, c'en était grisant. Il aurait tout donné pour revivre ce moment.

Alors Harry accepta cette danse. Pour retrouver ce moment, pour avoir encore cette impression d'être à lui.

Severus l'amena vers le centre de la pièce où dansaient déjà quelques personnes, il se mit face à lui et positionna ses mains sur son corps. Harry se laissa faire et comme la dernière fois, il le laissa mener. N'ayant pas à réfléchir à ses pas, il avait toute l'occasion de l'observer. Il plongea dans son regard onyx et tous deux restèrent comme cela, à se regarder et à danser. Encore une fois, ils semblaient comme seuls, dans leur bulle, comme si personne ne pouvait les atteindre.

Même Ron et Hermione, sur le coin de la piste, les regardaient. Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu Harry aussi abandonné à une personne. C'est là qu'ils virent toute l'admiration dans les yeux de leur ami et si eux la voyaient, tout le monde la voyait également.

Les journalistes n'osèrent pas prendre de clichés du couple dansant, se souvenant des menaces qu'avait proférées le Survivant. Mais Hermione demanda à l'un d'eux de prendre une photo, de ne pas la publier et, à la place, de leur envoyer. Le photographe avait d'abord refusé mais les gallions qu'elle lui tendit, lui firent revenir sur sa décision.

Alors il les photographia et Hermione sourit. Pour son ami, pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, elle pouvait bien lui donner ce souvenir.

\- Votre nouveau travail vous plait Harry ? demanda Severus d'une voix basse.

\- Les élèves sont compliqués à gérer parfois, mais dans l'ensemble ça va.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes et tourna la tête pour rechercher ses amis. Puis parla sincèrement à l'homme.

\- Malgré tout, Poudlard semble bien ennuyeux maintenant que vous êtes parti, rajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Il fallait que je parte, que je retrouve cette impression d'être libre de mes choix. Comprenez Harry, cette décision, c'est moi qui l'ait prise pour une fois. Personne ne m'a poussé à le faire.

Le Gryffondor comprenait, il connaissait le parcours de son ancien professeur. Il avait presque toujours eu des personnes choisissant sa vie pour lui. Que ce soit Voldemort, Dumbledore ou même ses camarades lorsqu'il était étudiant. Harry s'en voulait de lui avoir fait une crise alors qu'il avait juste trouver une liberté qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eue.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez heureux alors.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais heureux Harry. Je suis juste libre maintenant.

Il avait tout quitté pour se lancer dans ses recherches et retrouver sa passion des Potions entièrement. Mais à sa grande surprise, enseigner lui manquait. Il aurait aimé se retrouver devant des élèves, en traumatiser quelques-uns, mais changer sa façon de leur apprendre et essayer d'amener les jeunes à faire de leur mieux dans cette matière. Il savait qu'il avait la passion pour leur faire comprendre la beauté de cette discipline et regrettait d'être parti.

\- Et ça ne vous rend pas heureux d'être libre ?

\- Disons que je n'ai juste pas l'habitude.

Les dernières notes de musique résonnèrent, et alors qu'un autre morceau reprenait et que des personnes s'avançaient déjà vers Harry pour demander une danse, les deux hommes continuèrent à se mouvoir. Ils faisaient comprendre ainsi aux personnes présentes qu'ils ne danseraient qu'ensemble. Et pendant un peu moins d'une heure, ils restèrent ainsi, à danser, en silence.

* * *

Harry, tenant dans sa main une coupe de champagne, regardait Severus qui discutait avec Minerva, essayant d'éviter de la vider entièrement pour en reprendre une. Maintenant qu' _il_ était là, il voulait finir la soirée sobre.

\- Il ne voulait pas venir au début.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago revienne le voir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela me regarde Drago.

\- Au contraire. J'ai rarement vu Severus fébrile. Non, je veux dire que je n'ai _jamais_ vu Severus fébrile. Mais je savais ce qu'il se passait. J'ai vu la photo de vous deux l'année dernière et ça aussi je ne l'avais jamais vu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Malefoy ?

\- Ce que je veux dire... juste... ne le fait pas souffrir.

Harry aurait pu rigoler du fait qu'un Malefoy était en train de chercher ses mots, qu'un Malefoy semblait gêné en public, mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Là, c'était lui qui n'avait plus de mots.

Drago le regardait avec un air sérieux, il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans les prunelles grises et Harry sut qu'il était sérieux. Lorsqu'il dévia son regard derrière Harry, ce dernier sut que Severus était en train de s'approcher.

\- Drago, nous partons.

Le blond hocha la tête, dit au revoir au Gryffondor et s'éloigna vers la sortie. Severus passa à côté de lui, s'arrêta un instant. Il se retourna et plongea dans le regard émeraude avant de lâcher :

\- A bientôt j'espère.

Puis il laissa Harry, qui le regarda s'éloigner vers la sortie où attendait Drago.

Il n'y pouvait rien, ses sentiments étaient là. Harry était totalement Poufsouffle et n'en avait plus rien à faire maintenant. Il l'acceptait, ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

-A bientôt, chuchota-t-il alors que Severus n'était déjà plus visible dans la pièce.

* * *

Harry rangeait ses affaires dans ses placards. Une nouvelle année allait commencer et la routine allait reprendre ses droits. Se lever, faire cours, corriger des copies et dormir. Encore et toujours. Mais il aimait son travail malgré cette routine : voir des élèves passionnés demander des conseils était toujours gratifiant. Malgré cela, cette impression, qu'il manquait quelque chose dans sa vie, trottait dans sa tête. Alors, il s'occupait pour oublier cette impression idiote.

Harry venait de terminer de ranger toute sa valise lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez.

Minerva entra et salua son employé.

\- Harry, pourriez-vous aller voir notre nouveau professeur de Potion s'il vous plaît ? Des créatures se seraient installées dans les anciens appartements de Severus et il faudrait les déloger.

\- Bien sûr Minerva, j'y vais de suite.

Le brun attrapa sa baguette et sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'il traversait sa salle de classe, il ne vit pas le regard tendre de sa directrice, qui ne regrettait pas à un seul instant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ne voulait que son bonheur et savait qui pourrait lui apporter ce petit plus dans sa vie.

Harry descendit jusqu'aux cachots. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'un nouveau professeur devait arriver mais cela ne le regardait pas. Il alla donc jusqu'aux appartements de son nouveau collègue et donna deux coups contre le bois, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard et que l'homme n'était pas dans la grande salle pour dîner.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule alors le jeune homme entra en s'annonçant :

\- Excusez-moi ? Minerva m'a dit de passer, et que vous aviez besoin d'aide.

Mais lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, celui-ci était vide et il ne semblait pas avoir de problème particulier. S'il y en avait un, ce n'était pas ici qu'il était localisé.

Harry allait se diriger vers la dernière porte restante quand le nouveau professeur sortit de celle-ci. Tous deux se stoppèrent et se regardèrent.

\- Harry ?

Lui. C'était lui le nouveau professeur.

\- Severus…

Il avait repris son poste, il était revenu, il était enfin là.

Harry ferma les yeux et remercia sa directrice dans sa tête. Elle savait bien ce qu'il ressentait, elle était comme Dumbledore, elle savait tout. De toute façon, depuis la photo dans le journal, personne ne disait rien au jeune homme mais tout le monde savait que quelque chose se tramait.

\- Vous avez repris votre poste ?

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir.

\- J'imagine que vous n'avez pas de problème pour vous installer ?

\- Un problème ?

Harry rigola nerveusement, évidemment que c'était un mensonge. Il le savait, il s'en était douté. Puis Severus était assez intelligent et rusé pour se débarrasser lui-même de toutes créatures nuisibles.

\- Rien d'important, je vais vous laissez, dit Harry en commençant à partir.

Mais alors qu'il avait la poignée de porte dans la main, Harry ne put se résoudre à ouvrir le battant.

\- Voudriez-vous manger avec moi ? demanda Harry. Les elfes peuvent amener quelque chose.

Severus avait bien vu son hésitation. Il savait bien pourquoi il hésitait, mais aucun commentaires ne fusa. Le jeune homme se retourna avec un sourire et le maître des potions accepta.

* * *

Les élèves arrivaient, en ce moment le train devait être à dix miles de là, à peine. Alors tous les professeurs étaient censés être dans la grande salle ou se préparer à aller dans la grande salle pour le retour de tous les élèves, pour leur rentrée.

Mais deux personnes manquaient à l'appel. Harry et Severus n'étaient ni dans la grande salle, ni dans leurs appartements. Pomona et Filius les cherchaient. Ils étaient paniqués car les deux autres directeurs, des deux maisons ennemies, étaient absents et ça n'allait pas du tout ! De plus, Minerva, elle, n'était pas du tout stressée par leur absence et ne cessait de calmer ses employés. Elle les connaissait et savait très bien qu'ils seraient là lorsque les élèves feraient leur entrée dans la grande Salle.

Peut-être était-elle la seule à savoir où étaient ses employés. Mais en tout cas, elle n'en dit rien. Cela faisait une semaine que les professeurs étaient dans le château pour préparer la rentrée. Donc une semaine que les deux hommes avaient pu commencer à se rapprocher. Alors elle ne dit rien.

C'était en haut de la tour d'astronomie que les deux hommes se trouvaient. D'ici, ils pouvaient savoir si le train arrivait, la fumée se voyait de loin et ils pourraient rentrer à temps pour les élèves.

Mais ils devaient avouer, en toute franchise, qu'ils n'en avaient actuellement rien à faire.

Lorsqu'ils étaient montés pour discuter, comme chaque soir, en dessous des étoiles, Severus avait tendu sa main à Harry et lui avait demandé :

\- Accepterais-tu cette danse Harry ?

Il n'y avait pas de musique et personne pour les obliger à danser mais ils en avaient cure. Ils voulaient danser, juste pour eux, pour retrouver cette bulle.

Pour Harry, leur première danse avait été magique car il avait eu l'impression que Severus lui appartenait corps et âme. Cette puissance qui s'était dégagée de lui, avait même donné l'impression qu'il dominait le jeune homme et ce dernier aimait ça.

Pour Severus, leur première danse avait été le début d'une histoire. Il savait par quoi était passé son ancien élève et avait appris à arrêter de le voir comme un James Potter pourri gâté par sa famille. Ce n'était pas lui.

Alors quand le jeune homme s'était laissé mener, quand il avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Il s'était dit qu'il pouvait facilement apprécier Harry. C'était ce qui était arrivé au début, puis Ronald lui avait parlé des sentiments du survivant à son égard. Et là, c'était devenu un foutoir dans sa vie.

Se savoir aimer… Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait se passer si lui aussi aimait. C'était devenu après cela, une obsession. Puis, lorsqu'il l'avait revu, cette obsession était devenu réelle. A s'imaginer l'aimer, à se demander ce qu'il pourrait apprécier…

Cette première danse, avait ouvert une porte pour Severus que Harry avait enfoncée avec fracas.

Alors ce soir, ils dansaient juste pour eux. Car depuis cette première danse, leur vie avait changé et leur relation aussi. Cela dura pendant de longues minutes avant qu'un bruit lointain leur parvienne. Harry tourna légèrement la tête pour voir la fumée du train s'approcher.

Alors qu'il allait pour replonger dans le regard onyx, Severus attrapa son menton et osa enfin faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Aussitôt, Harry répondit à son baiser et commença à l'approfondir tout en se rapprochant de son corps.

Ils pouvaient le dire, c'était cela qu'ils voulaient depuis maintenant de longs mois. Un de ses baisers qui vous font oublier le temps présent, ce baiser presque désespéré. Comme si vous en aviez besoin dans l'instant pour continuer de respirer.

Ils durent se séparer au bout d'un moment, et alors que chacun reprenait sa respiration, aucun des deux n'essaya de se détacher de l'autre. Ils étaient bien là. La danse restait toujours leur moment à eux, leur bulle.

\- On devrait peut-être aller dans la grande salle, chuchota Severus.

Harry acquiesça et s'éloigna de l'homme.

Tous deux descendirent de la tour. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment agir avec son, désormais, collègue, mais lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur ses reins, toutes ses angoisses s'estompèrent. Cela ne servait à rien de se poser ces questions.

Il leva son visage vers Severus, lui fit un sourire et se rapprocha doucement pour être plus proche. Rien à dire, rien à faire. Ils savaient que leur histoire commençait maintenant.

Plusieurs fois cette année-là, les élèves cherchèrent leur professeur de DCFM et de potion. Il n'y eut qu'un seul élève qui les trouva, une fois, en haut de la tour d'astronomie en train de danser. Cet élève était parti avant que les deux hommes ne le voient et il n'en parla à personne. Cela ne regardait personne.

Severus et Harry dansaient toujours et s'aimaient, à l'abri des regards. Les amis de Harry le savaient mais n'avaient rien dit. Leur relation restait discrète et personne d'autre ne savait. Mais quelle importance que le monde le sache. Eux deux le savaient c'était le principal.

FIN.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas (ou pas) n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ! Merci pour tout et peut-être à bientôt...**


End file.
